Keeping Secrets
by Hai Took
Summary: After the attack on Crickhollow Fatty Bolger has to report to Saradoc and Esmeralda Brandybuck! Written for Marigold's Challenge 6!


Title: Keeping Secrets

Author: Hai Took

Rating: G

Beta: Shirebound, thank you for taking the time to look over things!

Summary: After the Ringwraiths attack Crickhollow, Fatty Bolger is brought to the Master of Brandy Hall -- but he is not revealing all he knows.

Challenge: Write a story with the title assigned.

"Fredegar Bolger, I will ask you one more time: what is going on? Where is my son, and what was in Buckland that frightened you so badly?" demanded Saradoc Brandybuck, leaning across his desk to stare at the young hobbit before him.

Fatty sighed, bowing his head to keep the Master from seeing his own desperation. "I'm sorry, sir, really I am, but it is truly best if you know nothing. If those things come back it will be better if as few as possible know what is going on."

Saradoc gave a sort of strangled yell, then pushed back from the desk and exited the room angrily.

Fatty sighed again. He did not like keeping things from the Master, even worse from one of his best friend's father -- but news of Frodo and the others couldn't be risked. He wished he could help his friend's family, since he knew it must be terrible for them not to know where their son, nephew, and cousin had disappeared to.

_"Fatty, I'm thinking it will be important for you to keep Frodo's destination and nature of his journey secret," stated Merry late on the 25th of September. They were looking for Frodo, Sam, and Pippin; it was beginning to get late, and the trio still had not arrived._

_"I'm not dense, Merry," Fatty returned. "He is only carrying the Dark Lord's Ring, a thing that, if found by the wrong people, could enslave the whole of Middle-earth."_

_"I'm sorry Fatty, it's just that they should have been here by now." Merry was pacing and it was driving Fatty insane._

_Fatty decided to change the subject a bit. "Did you leave any word of what is going on for your parents?"_

_Merry stopped and stood rigid. "No, we can't risk _any_ information getting out."_

_Fatty had hesitated before asking the next question, but he felt he had to. "Do you want me to tell them?"_

_"No! No, they can't know, no one can! It has all got to stay secret." Merry again took up pacing, quicker this time. "The only way you can tell them everything that is going on is if there is solid evidence that we are not returning."_

_Fatty stared at Merry in horror. "You mean like if we find out you are dead? If we know that the lot of you have been killed off?"_

_"Yes," Merry whispered._

Fatty leaned over, resting his elbows on the ornately carved desk, "Oh Frodo, I hope you made it out of the reach of those things. Please be safe," he whispered. He shivered thinking of those...things at Crickhollow. They wanted the Ring, he was sure of that, but how he couldn't explain. They were after Frodo and they didn't mean to be gentle when they found him. All he could do now was hope that his friends had escaped. He did not want to be able to tell everything he knew, not at the price Merry had set.

"Fatty?" he jerked up at his name and spun around to see Esmeralda standing in the doorway with a tea tray. "I know my husband has been questioning you ceaselessly. I thought you might like a respite."

She placed the tray on the desk in front of him, then took a seat on the other side. He saw the look in her eyes and almost gave in and told all he knew. The suffering and fear for her loved ones shone through her eyes in a way to break the heart. He resolutely turned away. He ate quickly, trying to avoid Esmeralda's eye.

When he finished, Esmeralda took the tray. "Can't you tell us anything? I understand that you are trying to protect us and them but please, there must be something you can tell us!"

Tears were running freely down her face, and Fatty was reminded more of Pippin than Merry. "Esmeralda, I, there's just so much!" he stopped and took a calming breath, quickly sorting through everything he knew about what was happening, trying to find something he could tell her.

At that moment Saradoc re-entered the room. Fredegar was struck by how old he suddenly looked, weighed down by grief and fear. He finally made up his mind. "I will tell you some, but then you must be content. I expect you will share this news with Paladin and Eglantine? Sam's family ought to know as well."

Saradoc took his seat and pulled his wife to his side, prepared to hear news – good or bad, they didn't know. There was a deep pain in both their eyes; apparently, Merry had kept his word and not let them know anything before he left.

Fredegar looked them both in the eye before beginning. "I cannot give you the details, but I will tell you what I can. Frodo is in some trouble; he has to leave the Shire to avoid it, or more accurately take the trouble away from the Shire. When your Merry and young Pippin found out, they decided that Frodo could not leave alone. Along with Samwise Gamgee they left Buckland, five days ago. Gandalf is suppose to meet up with them at some point." He stopped: was that too much information? Should he have said any of it at all?

Esmeralda looked sick, but Saradoc seemed to be taking it well. In a carefully measured voice he spoke. "Those Black Riders that attacked Crickhollow, they were after our lads?"

Fatty nodded warily, hoping not to make anyone more upset than they already were.

"How long, how long will they be gone? Where are they headed?" asked the Master calmly.

"I do not know how long they will be gone. As to where they are headed, I'm not sure, but I don't think that I should tell you even where they _may_ be going," said Fatty. "Really, I have told you all I can."

Esmeralda wiped her eyes. "At least they are together. We know not where they may be going, but if Gandalf is with them I'm sure he will look after them. He would not suffer any harm to them so long as it was in his power to protect them." She stood, and there was a spark of hope in her eyes as she left.

Saradoc remained looking at Fredegar. He was still calm, although beneath some of the grief lifted from his features there was still caution. "It heartens me to know that they got a good start on these Black Rider," he said quietly. "Answer me this Fredegar: did they go through the Old Forest?"

Fatty stiffened. How had the Master guessed? Could others come to the same conclusions?

Saradoc nodded, "I see I have hit close to the mark. About a week ago the key to the gate went missing. I assumed a young hobbit had taken it to dare another to walk in. Not the first time it would have happened, but there was never any frantic call that a lad was lost, so I soon forgot about it. I do not doubt Merry could have taken it and used it if he thought it necessary."

Fatty remained silent for a few moments. "Yes, they went through the Forest, I tried to dissuade them, but once Merry has set his mind on something not much will sway him."

"I will let you keep your secrets, Fatty. If by some chance you hear anything from them, let us know?" asked Saradoc looking Fredegar in the eye.

"I doubt I will be hearing from them, sir, and I wish I didn't have to keep things from you," Fatty replied. "I will keep my secrets, thank you, but don't give up hope. Frodo is wise and more than capable, Merry is bright and I believe he will be able to work things out, Pippin, although young, he can stand his own, and Sam is loyal and will make sure they all have what comforts they can."

Saradoc stood, Fatty followed, and they shook hands.

"I will not give up hope," Saradoc concluded. "Our lads are courageous, and I believe we will see them again; perhaps not soon, but some day."

An hour later Fatty was out of the Hall on his own way home. He looked towards the Old Forest, the place he had last seen his friends. "I will keep your secrets. Be well friends." He then turned towards home, trusting Frodo could succeed and they would all make it home safe and sound.


End file.
